Black Magic: Rise of the Witch
by Zori-chan
Summary: Onyx Black is a strange, 15-year old girl. But its more than that. She's a witch and the source of an ancient prophecy that says she'll bring the end of the world. Some wish to help her be good. Others want her power for evil. Betrayal is everywhere.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This is a little idea that's been in my head and won't go away so I'm gonna make a fic about it. This is my first fic that purely from imagination and not based of RP or anything.)  
**

A group of strange cloaked figures gathered around a clear pool in a barren land with seemingly no end, and a strange fogged clouded the area. There were 15 of them. Five of the group wore white cloaks, five wore gray, and the final five of the group wore black cloaks. All of them kept their hoods up and stared into the pool as the image of a young couple holding a baby girl appeared.

"Do you think that that wisp of a child is the one from the prophecy?" someone rasped.

"She was born at the right time…born at midnight on the 12 month of the 12 year of the 21st Century on the night of a new moon. And with scum parents too." A female voice wavered from one of the black-cloaked figures.

"Surely something can be done to avoid fulfillment of the prophecy?" One of the white figured voiced.

There was a sigh from the gray figured. "The child's parents now live the life of mortals, and now doubt they will hide her heritage from her. But it still stands that she is a magical being and sooner or later, she shall discover it. What she does with her powers will be up to her but if they are bottled up then she shall not be able to control them and that is where the danger lies. I fear that she shall be an emotional child, which will only worsen the problem. She'll be like a volcano ready to erupt."

"Then lets destroy the wretch!" came a shout from the group of black-robed figures, and others of the group murmured their agreement.

"No!" came the soft voice of a white-robed figure. "That would be monstrous! Despicable! Barbaric! We can do no such thing to such an innocent girl!"

"Get your head of the clouds! The child will grow into a monster that will rule with an iron fist and quite possible destroy the world! She is not like us! Witch and Djinn are not meant to mix- the only reason that such a union was allowed by us was because the two had abandoned their powers! I say we kill the girl and destroy the possibility of any witch and Djinn- whether their powers are active or not- reproducing with one another again!"

"Silence, Margot." A stern, feminine voice came from a tall, gray-robed figured. This figure seemed to be the leader of the entire group as all the robed figures flinched and fell silent from their mutterings. "You know as well as everyone else that we did not foresee what sort of child would come from allowing that union. I have spoken with the Seer and she had told me that the child's fate is veiled by a mist. It is uncertain whether she will use her powers for good or evil but it is up to her and the morals that her parents instill in her. We will not interfere with her in any way. She shall be cut off from our world until she is 16, then she shall receive the proper training. She will also need a Djinn teacher." Many of the figures let out slight hisses, or disapproving gasps- some even let out cries of outrage. "Silence! I said SILENCE!" The clearing fell silent once more.

The leader continued. "I don't like the idea of calling in a Djinn for help any more than any of you. Disgusting creatures they are but controlling the Djinn magic will have to be part of the girls training. With any luck- and since it will be a good Djinn there will hopefully be lots of it- we won't have to interact with it much. Guinevere can oversee her witch training when the time comes."

"Guinevere?" another witch inquired. "I thought the old bat was dead?"

"No, she merely went into solitude. She never did like people and she took it hard when her son gave up his powers- especially to be with a mortal, powerless half-human half-Djinn. She's always been pretty anti-social after she found out her husband was a traitorous warlock too," one of the black witches answered.

A gray witch spoke up this time, her voice ragged and hard with age. "Is it even wise to train the girl? Her entire family line is trouble. Why teach her how to use her powers if it will only help her in fulfilling her destiny?"

The leader nodded, "You speak wise words, elder, but consider this: if left untrained then her power is even more dangerous and it will be uncontrolled. She would be a walking time bomb and sooner or later, someone or something would push her over the edge and all the magic would spill out. Again. And again. And again. There would be no control and innocent people could get in the way of her wrath. That or the magic released would be too much than what's needed to extract what she would see as proper revenge. She must be trained as to control her power so that it is not released in anger. Not only that, but she must control her Djinn powers so that she won't grant just any wish that she hears and so that she does not over use it."

The lead witch cleared her throat. "Now- let us scry for a potential candidate to be the girls trainer when the time comes. I propose that the teacher be close to her age. We can make arrangements to place the Djinn child in the same school as this child. With any luck, they will be friends of sort. As the child _is_ part Djinn, then she'll recognize one as her own."

A white witch cleared her throat. "Forgive me, Morgana, but is it wise to have such a young Djinn become her trainer?"

Morgana- for that is the leaders name- turned to the witch. "It will be easiest. I suspect that the girl will be high-strung and may be a bit shocked when she learns the truth. It will be easier for her to be trained by people she knows rather than strangers. And I am sure that the Djinn child we choose will be capable; Djinn train their young to control their powers at a young age rather than binding them as witches do. You know that a Djinn with no control over their powers will grant any wish they hear and cause terrible damage. By the time the girl is 16, her Djinn trainer will be most capable."

The white witch gave a barely noticeable nod of satisfaction. "Then let us scry."

Morgana turned to face the pool and thrust her hand over it. "_Ostendo mihi quis Volo video vidi visum_," she spoke in Latin. From the shadows that her hood cast across her face came two light blue glows in the shape of eyes, as the same blue glow radiated from her hand, changing the pool's image. Finally the water settled on another image as the glows faded.

The image was now that of a young child of about 1 year old. He had dark skin and dark hair and was with an older man who could easily be his grandfather. Both looked to be Native American.

Morgana nodded. "Brandon Paytah." As the leader, she'd made it her duty to be aware of as many Djinn as she could and as they didn't normally have children due to their long life spans, it was easy to remember the young ones. "He shall do fine. As of now he lives in a Reserve in Oklahoma. When he is older, arrangements will be made for and his family to move to Nevada where he can go to school with the child. Now, is there anything else that anyone would like to address or shall I adjourn this meeting?"

Another young white witch stepped forward out of the crowd. She was a newer member to the group, taking the place of a recently deceased member. "Morgana, I mean you know disrespect but are you quite sure that this child is the right child?"

"You have not heard the words of the prophecy have you?"

The witch shook her head.

"Then let me tell you what it has said and you tell me if you still have your doubts." Morgana replied before clearing her throat and then she began to recite, with a sort of chanting rhythm to her voice.

"_A child shall be born of the time when the gateways open,_

_Born under the night black sky when the moon shows no face._

_Born in the final month of the year,_

_Born in the century when 12 is inverted._

_Born in the 12 year and day,_

_This is the child with power unrestrained,_

_This is the child of magic and fire._

_The dark child where beasts lurk and terror reigns,_

_The child that shall bring the destruction of all,_

_And she shall have the face of a beautiful creature."_

Morgana fell silent before speaking again. "I suppose that I hardly need to remind anyone that midnight is when the gateway between life and death is opened, and the dead can cross over. It is also their only chance to cross back if they were summoned with a corporeal form. It is no secret that Witches are of magic and Djinn are of fire. The child born to Kerry and Jett is indeed a "dark child". Her last name is "Black", her mother's name means "Dark Princess" and I have no doubt that they name they give her will follow suit.

"Is there anyway that there could be a mistake?"

Morgana was silent, deep in thought before replying. "No. There is no possibility otherwise. This is the child with the power to destroy us all. Power greater than any one witch should have. She must be raised correctly and protected."

"Protected?!" an outraged black witch threw off her hood. "What do you mean, 'protected'?!" She had fiery red hair, and blood red eyes with pale skin. Her eyes were sparked with indignation. "Why should be protect the very thing that could kill us!" There were mutterings of agreement among the Black Witches and some Gray Witches.

One of the white witches that had spoken earlier spoken again. "But Desdemona, the girl hasn't done anything evil yet. She's only a child- an innocent."

"Oh shut it, Glinda!" Desdemona snarled.

Morgana replied coolly, "Desdemona, control yourself. I understand your anger but think of the evil witches, sorcerers and warlocks who would lock to harness that power for their own means. There are those that will try to steal it and if they can't steal if, then they'll manipulate the bearer of that power to carry out their dark deeds. If such a thing happens then any hope of keeping her good is ruined. Then our destruction is truly inevitable."

Desdemona narrowed her eyes before slowly nodding her head. "I see…"

Morgana turned to the rest of the witches. "If that is all, then I adjourn this meeting of the Witch's Council." With the words, all the witches- white, gray, and black- disappeared, dissolved, teleported or did something to leave the barren plain by their own preferred method until only Morgana was left.

The witch sighed, staring into the pool; all the images left its glassy, watery depths. Morgana removed her hood, revealing a woman who looked to be near her early 60's, with some wrinkle lines, and brown hair streaked with gray. She had a tired worn face and the air that she was much older than she truly seemed. But despite all this she still seemed more beautiful than any women could hope to be. Her green eyes were filled with worry for the future. Had she made the right choice in letting the child live? Or would it have been better to kill her before the wretched beasts of her dark soul took control thus letting her wreak her havoc upon the world. Morgana didn't know, but perhaps the child would be turned good or perhaps the that over time the meaning and words of the prophecy have been muddled and nothing would happen at all. Only time would tell.

**(A/N: _Ostendo mihi quis Volo video vidi visum_ is Latin for Show me what I want to see. Please correct me if I'm wrong, I just went to a translator site)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: this chapter is kind of slow in comparison to the first one- its mostly an introductory sort of thing to introduce characters and such. The next chapter will be full of revelations, I promise you.)**

It was another boring day of high school in Cheyenne, Wyoming for 15 year old sophomore, Onyx Black. Just like any other day, kids gave her dirty looks. Other seemed down right afraid of her. And why? Because the was the freak. That and she just looked scary. Her jet black hair was layered and fell to the middle of her back. She had it up in a high pony tail, with her bangs falling in her eyes and two small sections loose from the pony tail on either side of her face. Her eyes were a sparkling dark violet and made it hard to see what she was thinking or feeling, but at the same time it seemed like her eyes were constantly glinting and glistening. It gave a quite mesmerizing effect. Onyx had porcelain skin and donned a wardrobe of black with the occasional purple thrown in.

Today she was wearing a tight, corset like leather tank top, with a purple fishnet long-sleeved shirt beneath it. She also had on black skinny jeans and a black leather belt with a silver skull as a belt buckle. Her black leather combat boots came up to her knees and had buckles around them as well. Around her neck she wore a silver chain with a pentagram that had a skull in the center of it. Black bangles were around one wrist, and a leather wristband with a skull on it was on the other. Her nails were painted black and she wore heavy black eyeliner and mascara, with some dark eye shadow. All in all she looked very gothic or punk and it was no wonder that the kids at school thought that she was some sort of devil-worshipper. Although if one were to look past this, he or she would see that she is a beautiful, gorgeous girl with looks that every girl would(and should) be jealous of.

But the main reason that everyone was afraid of Onyx- including the teachers- were the stories of the strange incidents that had happened whenever she was angry at someone. In 1st grade, she'd gotten angry at the teacher when being punished and talked back. As the argument escalated, the teachers dress just spontaneously caught fire! A few years later, Onyx had argued with another girl and had told her to go jump off a cliff. That same day the girl disappeared only for her body to be found in the desert- it looked like she'd jumped off a nearby cliff. Just a year later, Onyx was heard complaining about someone and wishing that he'd just disappear. The boy seemed to have vanished into thin air as he was never found again. Similar instances happened and made people very, very afraid of her and left her friendless, an outcast in the cruel world of school.

That is, she remained friendless until her freshman year of high school.

"'Sup, Nyx," said a handsome, tall tanned teenage boy with brown eyes and dark brown almost black shaggy hair. He wore a baggy band T-shirt for Disturbed, with a long-sleeved black T-shirt underneath, baggy ripped jeans, a chain and black army boots. He sat down across from her at their lunch table, setting down his lunch.

Onyx rolled her eyes. "Brandon, I thought I told you not to call me that?"

Brandon Paytah smirked as he replied, "I'd think that you'd take that as a compliment. Nyx is the shadowy Goddess of Night from Greek Mythology. She is depicted in any appearances in mythology as a figure of power and exceptional beauty."

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"Quit sucking up. Its not working."

"Damn."

Brandon was another outcast and a freak, though he was just a bit higher up on the social chain than Onyx and was popular with some girls for his looks. Brandon is of Native American descent and lived with his grandfather on a reserve in Oklahoma while his parents sorted out a messy divorce and decided who got custody of him. It was decided that he would live with his mother with visits to his father every other weekend. After traveling around for a while, his mother's job was transferred to Wyoming and he was enrolled in Grant High School.

Half-way through the year, he had already established his reputation as a rebel and a bit of a hot-head. He got on a serious disagreement with the history teacher over some events involving a tribe of Native Americans that Brandon came from. It didn't help that the teacher was teaching the subject in such a way that the Natives were the "barbarians" and the white men were the "poor peace-loving victims of controlling, beastly neighbors". Brandon began to swear at the teacher and the teacher used Brandon's anger as proof that his people were barbarians and probably still are and belonged on the reserve- that it was right for the Government to take their land and force them to move. That's when a student looked out the window and noticed a car on fire. It was their teachers car.

Even though there was no proof(or any way) that Brandon could have set fire to his teachers car, he was forever known as the freak pyromania-boy. Plus, it didn't help that his last name was a word that actually means "Fire".

Onyx had been in his class at the time and approached him about the incident. The two began talking- it seemed that both had interests in the supernatural, believing in "other forces". Not only that but they liked similar music and just overall things in common. And Brandon was the only one who really accepted Onyx. After the incident in 1st grade, her parents always gave her strange glances and they were constantly trying to dictate what she listened to, read, or wore- as if they thought she would actually try devil-worship or witch craft, or then she'd do something violent, turn criminal etc.

"So Onyx, did you get anyone to disappear today? Induce them to commit suicide? Set anyone on fire?" he asked teasingly.

"Hey I could ask you the same thing about that last one," Onyx smirked, eyes glinting having a teasing glint to them. They continued their teasing banter and complaints about teachers before the bell rang and they went on to their next classes. Luckily, they both had English together 8th period so just a couple hours later they could talk again.

They met again after school as they walked home to Brandon's house, just after English and Onyx was full of complaints about Lindsey- the preppy "pretty in pink" cheerleader that sat behind Brandon in the class and was practically all over him ever day.

"Seriously, Brandon, why do you let that little slut flirt with you? Tell her to shove off and leave you alone."

"Onyx, is not a slut."

"…you do know that she had an abortion in 8th grade, right? Tell me how its NOT sluttish if she gets knocked up by a guy when she's only 14? And I heard her telling her friends that it wasn't her first time either. Its been two years since then. Do you honestly think that she's flirting with you because she likes you?"

"Why else would she?"

"Brandon, you are so naïve. She just wants the sex."

"If that was it then she'd go get one of those jocks that'd sleep with any girl."

"True, but you're the untouchable one. The one guy in school that she thinks is hot who's still a virgin. Not only that but you're best friends with the demon-girl so no girl will go out with you out of fear of me. If she could get you in her pants then she'd be like…the school legend. The one thing that people want most is the one thing that people can't have."

"Do you enjoy putting me down all the time? Seriously- I can't get a girlfriend because of you."

Onyx shrugged. "That's what you get when you hang out with me."

"Yeah, whatever. So what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Lock myself up in my room listening to the _Queen of the Damned_ soundtrack from my stereo with the volume all the way up while I read _Dance of the Assassins_ and attempt to avoid my family, especially my parents, at all costs."

"…That sounds so fun…But its your sweet 16! You should at least do something special."

"Like what. Throw a party? And invite my invisible friends? I don't think so. Its bad enough that my parents are acting more worried and paranoid than they usually are. The only good thing is that they're letting my Grandma Gwen coming to visit."

"Isn't that the one that your parents can't stand for some reason?"

"Yeah but she's totally cool. She usually shows up whenever I got really sick as kid and had all these homemade herbal remedy shit that actually worked. She's completely OK with what I dress and stuff- which is surprising since most old ladies start saying that I'm going to hell when they see me…"

Brandon merely blinked. "Were you dropped on your head a kid? Given illegal drugs? Anything?"

Onyx smirked. "Nope. I'm drug free- unlike the slut Lindsey."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she's the source of all the goddamn rumors! Not to mention she does everything she can to get me in trouble. Anytime I even got CLOSE to having a friend, she intervened and convinced them that I was a freak that was going to kill them or something!"

"…I do remember her saying something along those lines last year."

They walked up the steps to Brandon's front door and walked inside. No one else was home yet but they went up to Brandon's room to listen to some music. Onyx put on some Aerosmith and looked around Brandon's room. It was pretty much the same as usually, with posters of rock bands, CD's everywhere, a drum set and a guitar. There was also a weird black lamp on his bedside table.

"You know, you never did tell me what was up with that silly lamp."

Brandon made a slight face. "I'll uh, tell you soon. I promise."

"You always say that but you never do."

"I'll tell you the day after your 16th birthday, OK? But in return you HAVE to tell me a secret of yours."

Onyx mocked a sigh. "Fine." She thought for a moment before continuing. "What if I showed you a secret right now? Something I've hidden from my parents for fear that they'd send me to a mental institution."

"A lot of things that I already know could fit into that category." Despite his casual, off-hand manner, curiosity had already lit up his dark eyes.

Onyx raised a hand, the black lamp levitating up into the air. She swung her hand sending the lamp flying across the room.

"Gah!" Brandon dived after it, catching it and crashing to the floor. He stood and shook his head before checking the lamp and letting out a relieved sigh that it was unharmed. Then he turned towards Onyx with wide eyes. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Its something I discovered a while ago and I've been practicing it. I can move objects with my mind."

"You mean you have telekinesis?"

"Yeah but you know I don't like saying big words."

Brandon rolled his eyes but still kept a thoughtful look in his eyes, even as the subjects changed and Onyx's parents later called for her to come home for dinner. As Onyx walked out the door of his house he caught her by the wrist. "Hey, Onyx. Before you go- don't tell anyone about your power OK? And be careful when and where you use it. It could be dangerous if someone find out. For you, I mean."

Onyx blinked at him then nodded before turning and heading towards her mothers car, driving home in silence.

The rest of the week went by in a blur and finally, it was Friday- Onyx's sweet 16. True to her word, she locked herself up in her room and ignored everyone. She would talk to her grandmother tomorrow, when her parents were at work and couldn't give disapproving glances. For the most part, everyone left her alone until midnight, when she officially became 16. From her door she could hear a soft knocking.

"Go away!" Onyx yelled, not looking up from her book. She heard the door creak open and looked up in surprise to see her grandmother walking in. "Hey that was locked!"

Gwen chuckled. "Dear child, you should have learned by now that such things are trivial to me." Onyx's grandmother was a women with average height, a little plump with a wrinkled face and graying hair. She had bright, brilliant dark blue eyes. Navy blue to be exact.

Onyx marked her place in her book and set it down "You shouldn't be up so late, Grandma. Why aren't you in the guest room, sleeping?"

"Because I have something very important to tell you. Something about the strange incidents that occur whenever you wish for something, or are angry. Something about how you can move objects without touching them."

Onyx's face paled. "H-How do you know about that? Damn it! Brandon told you didn't he! He fucking said he wouldn't tell anyone!" She stood up sharply, angry.

"Calm yourself, child, before you burn something! Here, sit down. And your friend told me nothing. I knew that it was only a matter of time before you discovered such things. There was a time when your father could do it too and I do as well. You have a proud heritage, Onyx, and its time that you were able to realize it."

"Grandma, what are you talking about?" Onyx looked at her like she was crazy, wondering if she should tell her parents that Grandmother Gwen was talking nonsense.

"You are very special, Onyx. You aren't like other children and your abilities will be extraordinary! You will be able to do so much more than move things with your mind! And I'll be here to teach you, well, just about everything!" Gwen's eyes were bright with excitement and she seemed to be years younger.

"Grandma, are you OK? What the hell are you talking about?" Onyx was confused. Very confused. And how could her grandmother have known about her power without Brandon telling her? Or all the accidents- she knew for a fact that her parents hid those from her.

"Look at me, Onyx." Navy blue eyes met violet as Gwen continued very seriously. "I am a witch. And so are you."


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: well…here it is…)**

Onyx blinked at her grandmother. "Grandma, a-are you OK? Maybe I should go get mom and dad…I think you need some medicine or something." She stood up and headed for the door, unsure as to what was up with her grandmother. _She's probably been reading too much or something. Poor woman can't tell fiction from real life anymore._

"I can tell fiction from real life perfectly fine, dear," Gwen's voice was clear and smooth, with a hint of amusement. "Now come and sit down and I shall explain everything." She waved her hand, motioning for Onyx to come towards her, and Onyx felt a strange force pulling her and forcing her to sit down in her chair.

"What the hell?!" Onyx cried out in surprise.

Gwen waved her hand again, a small barely noticeable movement, and Onyx's stereo shut off. "Really dear, you can't hide much from a telepath."

"Y-you mean you can read minds?"

"Of course. It took me years to study. I learned that an ancestor of mine had the ability which meant that with the right practice and dedication, I could unearth the ability for myself. And I did. Perhaps you will be able to do the same. I have no doubt that you will have many powers. Your ancestry is filled with brilliant witches, warlocks, sorcerers and sorceresses. Some the powers skip around from generation to generation but every witch can perform spells, and potions. The Magic is a part of us."

"So….how is it that I'm a witch? And where does the magic come from?"

"Your father was a witch. However he gave up his powers for your mother. Your grandfather is a warlock. Until your father married your mother, our bloodline has been pure from mortal blood or anyone who wasn't like us. No one quite knows where the magic comes from but its like a substance within us. It can be removed or given up. After such its only a 50/50 chance in the child of a former witch will have powers or not. Not many witches give up their powers unless they have a very good reason too- its like missing a part of us, like losing a limb."

Onyx blinked, this was all so much to take in but it didn't stop the glow of curiosity in her eyes. She was a witch! Now she could turn that slut Lindsey into the toad she was!

"I'm afraid not, dear." Gwen spoke, reading her granddaughter's thoughts. "There are rules as to how we deal with mortals. They're human too- just like us, even if they don't have the Magic. You're lucky that you haven't been punished for all the accidental magic that you've released."

"Well how could anyone know? Or do anything about it?"

"There is a group of witches- a type of coven, if you will. Now these witches are among the most powerful witches and govern over all other witches, whether these witches be solitary or in their own covens. This "ultimate coven" is known as the Witch's Council and is made up of 15 witches. Five witches represent the population of white witches, five represent the gray witches, and the final five represent the black witches. And one witch is elected to rule over all of them and keep the peace and order within the coven."

"What do you mean by 'white witches' and stuff?"

"it's the type of magic they deal with. There is white magic and black magic. Obviously white magic is more benign while black magic is more along the lines of curses and such. White Witches are witches who affiliate themselves with white magic and therefore only use their powers for the good of others- usually humans they find deserving or who are in danger, humans who have done little to no serious wrong. Black Witches affiliate themselves with black magic and cause trouble and chaos among humans. They tend to double cross those they help and aren't always the most trustworthy. Then there are Gray Witches, who use both types of magic. Now of course, occasionally a Black Witch will have to use white magic for something and vice versa."

"What type are you?"

"I'm a Gray Witch. Gray Witches don't help out every person out of the bottom of our hearts but we aren't unnecessarily cruel or wicked either."

"So are Black Witches evil and White witches good?"

"There's really no good and evil among witches and its not like they all hate each other. A White Witch and a Black Witch could easily work together and be friends. What makes a person evil is how they use their powers and to what end. Even a White Witch could be evil by manipulating white magic to go against its purpose and cause trouble instead."

"What type am I? A Gray Witch like you?"

"That's more up to you. Usually a witch decides what type they want to be, or they base their choice onto which type of magic is easiest for them to use."

Onyx shook her head slightly. "This is unbelievable. How come no one ever told me?"

"Your parents wanted to raise you like a mortal. But since you are a magical child, the Witch's Council deemed that you would be introduced to our world when you became 16 and that I would teach you how you use your powers and to discover their full potential."

"What type of powers are there?" Even if she couldn't turn Lindsey into a toad, it'd still be cool to have powers. And she could always just _threaten_ the bitch with the future life of a disgusting amphibian.

"You can't tell anyone what you are, Onyx. It would cause complete chaos among our world. An no, we don't those silly wands either," Gwen said curtly, not paying any attention to her granddaughter's disapproving scowl. "Now, as for your question about the type of powers, there are many types. There are the usual ones like shape shifting into animals- although today there are spells that can do that instead of a separate innate ability- telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, and invisibility. Its also been known for witches to understand and communicate with animals. However, there are much more…destructive powers that witches have been blessed with: Powers over the elements of Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire. A few witches have also been able to manipulate electricity. There are also the abilities and blow up objects through molecular combustion and to slow, speed up or stop time. And its incredibly rare for a witch to have all of these powers or even just all of the elements. The one witch to even have every single power was Guiana, an African witch in the 14th Century but she liked to experiment with her powers which resulted in her death."

"Woah. That's freaking awesome!" Usually Onyx would have chosen some other form of language but she tended to watch what she said around her grandmother.

"As well, you should, child."

"Ugh can you please stop reading my mind?"

"Certainly. Although its not really reading ones mind, its more like hearing ones thoughts. Some telepaths are stronger than me and can actually put images and thoughts into ones mind! I can just hear what someone thinks."

"Whatever. When does my training start?"

"Immediately. But when school is out, you shall come and travel with me and we shall travel the world and you will learn more about magic and how to properly use your powers. We will first work on getting you to control that temper of yours."

Onyx nodded. "I just can't believe that I'm half-witch and half-mortal," she said in astonishment. "What?" she noticed her grandmother looking uneasy. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…you aren't half-mortal. Your mother isn't completely human either. She's half-human and half…Djinn…."

"Djinn? What's a Djinn?"

"They're more commonly known as 'Jinni's'. You know, those creatures that grant wishes? Disgusting they are- Witch and Djinn do not get along very well or at all. Djinn are a completely different species. They're made of fire and are immune to many things that humans are not. They also have lengthened life spans, much like witches do. Just like witches, there are good Djinn and bad Djinn but they really have no say in which one they are."

"What do you mean? Everyone should have a say for if they're good or evil."

"That's not the case with Djinn. There are two tribes of Djinn. A good tribe- the Tavi- and an evil tribe- the Lamya. Depending on which tribe you are born into, you will have an innate desire to be good or evil. Those of the Lamya usually have little to no conscious and they never get along and its rare for there to be a child that is half of each tribe. Each tribe is led by the oldest member of the tribe and they too have a Djinn being to rule over both of them to keep the peace."

"What's the ruler called?"

"The Osric Djinn. This Djinn always chooses its successor and it can be from either Tribe. It's a terrible price to become one though, for one's heart will become like stone so that they are not swayed by good or evil."

"…well that kind of sucks. So which tribe is Mom from?"

"Neither. Her mother was half-and half of each Tribe and over used her powers to the extent where they burnt out and she no longer had them. There is a reason that the two Tribes do not mix and that is because with equal amounts of good and evil in one soul, then the good and evil fights for dominance. After loosing her powers, your grandmother married a mortal and had your mother. Your mother renounced her powers as a teenager, believing that having led only to trouble."

"And Djinn really have that whole three wishes thing?"

"Yes, I suspect that your Djinn teacher will get into that."

"My Djinn teacher?"

"Well of course. You don't expect _me_ to teach you that, do you? Heavens no, I know nothing of their abnormal abilities. I'm merely in charge of your witch's training. In fact, I think that I'll talk to your parents of taking you out of human's school to further focus on your training."

"But won't I need to know the stuff from school?"

"Dear, once you're a full-fledged witch than you can just use your magic to gain your knowledge. And its not like we need jobs anyway. Now, go to sleep. I'll talk to your parents in the morning about your training." Gwen stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving Onyx in silence.

Onyx changed into a tank-top and shorts and crawled into bed. She laid under the covers, resting her head on the pillow and waited for sleep to over come her, thoughts rushing through her mind. Onyx was beginning to think that being a witch was the best thing that happened to her(the worst being that they moved from Nevada to Wyoming after Kindergarten. She had still been considered normal and actually had friends in Nevada). As a witch, opportunities would be unlimited. She could fix all her problems with magic. She wouldn't have to get a job and she could to whatever she wanted. And getting out of school too? Yes, she was sure that being a witch that definitely the best thing that had ever happened to her. What could possibly go wrong?

**(A/N: muhahahaha famous last words. Next chappie should be up soon. I've never been so motivated for a single story before! 3 chapters in 2 days for 1 story? That's a record right there.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: sorry this is shorter than I would have liked it to be. I've had a lot of writers block and writers laziness with this fic and I really just want to move on to the action lolz. I plan to introduce more about the witches and they're magic in the next chapter along with some other witches-in-training and stuff. Oh and I found lots of typos in the last couple of chapters but I'm too lazy to fix them xD)  
**

The first thing that Onyx did the next morning (after getting dressed of course), was to borrow her mom's car and drive over to Brandon's house. She knew that her grandmother had forbidden her to tell anyone what she was but…Brandon kind of already knew didn't he? He knew about her telekinesis and now that she knew why she had it, Onyx believed that he had a right to know too. Besides, friends didn't keep secrets like that and she felt that she'd kept her telekinesis a secret far too long.

She walked up the steps to his porch only to find that Brandon was already waiting for her, with the door wide open.

He shrugged, seeing her look and said, "I figured that you'd come over early to find out my little secret thing." He invited her inside and led her up to his room. He motioned for her to sit down in the chair at his desk and sighed. "Where to start…"

Of course, after the nights revelations with her grandmother, Onyx already had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she already knew that Brandon was. "Well I found out why I can-"

"I already know why," he interrupted.

"Huh? You do? But…how? Did my grandma tell you? Or did you just figure it out when I told you about my powers?"

"None of those. Ever since I've met you, I've know what you are. And even then when I moved here, I was told of a witch with Djinn blood in her veins at the school by some…higher-ups you could call them."

"Brandon, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Now Brandon was looking beaten, like he'd done something wrong and had to face up to the punishment. "I'm a Djinn, Onyx. But I'm not just any Djinn- I'm your Djinn teacher." He saw her eyes widen slightly but she didn't look too surprised at the news that he was a Djinn and he continued before she could interrupt with more questions. "I was chosen at infancy as your teacher by your Witch's Council. They decided that your teacher be someone close to your age to make you more comfortable. I was chosen and began training earlier than other Djinn children, and I was told at a young age that it was because I was meant to train a half-witch part-Djinn child how to use her powers when she was older. I finished my training during the summer after my 15th birthday and I was sent to live here and put in the same school as you. I was told that I would be able to sense which girl was the one I was meant to train but half-way through the school year I had no luck, so I purposefully pulled the stunt with the teacher and set his car on fire. When you came up and talked to me about it, I knew that you were the one."

Onyx's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "You mean that you've only been friends with me because you were 'chosen' to train me?! Bastard!" She felt anger- and hurt- rising up within her. Brandon was the first friend that she ever had, and now it seemed that her entire friendship with him was a lie, a cover-up for the fact that he was only hanging around her because he'd have to help train her one day. The feeling was worse than the realization she came to years ago when she learned that she'd always be the friendless loner.

"Onyx its not like that!"

"Oh really? That's not how it sounds like, you fucking- UGH!" She turned and stormed off to the door, completely pissed off now. First he admits that he lies, and now he tries to twist it around so that it doesn't sound the way that it really is? She wondered if that's what her grandmother meant when she said that Djinn were "disgusting creatures". From what she knew from her random web searches, Djinn were tricky, manipulative creatures made of fire that could grant three wishes to humans that usually always backfired.

Brandon skidded in front of her, blocking her path. "Please, Onyx, just hear me out!"

"Why the fuck should I? Now get out of my way before I fucking curse you or something!"

"We both know that you don't know how to cast a single spell! Let alone a curse!" Brandon sighed. "Onyx, I'm your friend. I swear. Yes, I only came here to train you and originally, yeah I did plan on faking friendship-"

"You really aren't helping your case much," she snarled, glaring daggers at him as she interrupted.

Brandon looked at her unblinkingly, not at all put off by her aggression. "But when I met you and started talking to you, I realized that I didn't _need_ to fake it. We have so much in common and I really have enjoyed your friendship- even if you do scare me sometimes. I've never faked being friend. _Never_. C'mon, Onyx you know me. Why would I lie to you? I would have told you what I was and what you were if I could but I was put under a binding spell that I couldn't tell you anything until after your 16th birthday when your grandmother had a chance to tell you the simple basics." He looked at her sincerely, and Onyx could tell that he was telling the truth- and it wasn't just by his look. It was like she had some sort of 6th sense whenever it came to if she was being lied to or tricked. Its something that she's always had and it sure has been useful.

Onyx let out a defeated sigh, but the harshness of her glare didn't subside. She was still angry, but now not as much at Brandon as she was before. Though that didn't change the fact that she was still pissed of.

"So…I'm a witch and you're a Djinn who's supposed to be my teacher- anything else I know?"

"Yeah just about every other Djinn will hate you for being mostly Witch. Our kinds don't exactly get along very well."

"But we get along fine and you've known what I am all along."

"Yeah but…most of my kind are pretty prejudiced towards witches and vice versa."

"Why?"

"Because of origins. Witches don't exactly know where they're power comes from but Djinn are convinced that it happened because a Djinn had a child with a human and the child had powers. According the legend, the boy fell in love and wanted a human girl to have the same powers as him and started granting her wishes- more wishes than he was supposed to grant. Somehow his powers were different from a Djinn's and it's a coming belief that he and his lover became the first witches. There's also a gender thing that goes on, most Djinn are males- females are rare or they don't always survive whereas for Witches it's the opposite with males being the rarity."

"Wow, this its like, extreme racism."

"Yeah pretty much."

"So where do Djinn come from."

"…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"It's a carefully guarded secret known only by the Osric Djinn and his or her successors. The most we know is that we are made of fire."

"And witches are magic…"

"Down to your very blood, 'Nyx."

"So…are there other magical beings?"

"Yes, but it's not my job to tell you what they are or how they came to be, only to help you control your Djinn magic."

Onyx sighed slightly and stared out the window. "Well…so much for this being another boring high school year. I guess I really am a demonic freak," she said with a wry smile.


End file.
